Ace Savvy: Frozen Heart
by Mega DMX
Summary: A frosted antagonist arrived in Royal Woods and is here to steal Sam and Lina from Lincoln Loud. Will he save them and stop her? (NOTE: This story is not connected to my Ace Savvy and The Full House Gang; it's an alternate universe, and this is only a mini-series not a full blown big story) Cover Art by Master-Rainbow.
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight in Royal Woods, it was then not far away in a nice house, two 26 year old girl name Luna and Sam are naked under the sheet making out. Tonight, Luna is on top of her while Sam squeezing her butt while smacking them. These two have been married for a long time and are happy together, they even adopt a little girl who is fast asleep.

The two broke up the kiss and Luna tells her wife.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too, babe."

The two kiss again and then stop again when Sam asks her.

"So, your brother's birthday is coming up this week and you're not planning to go over to celebrate?"

Luna got serious for a moment. "Sam, you know why I can't go over there."

Sam then remembered. "Oh, right. Sorry. They should have understand and love you no matter what. My family accepted me who I am."

"I know but like some family in real life, they don't accept kids if they're gay lesbian, trans, or bi. At least Leni, Lily, and Lucy accept my sexuality." Luna smiled.

"Not even your brother?"

Luna sighed. "I don't want to talk about him. But come on, let's not continue this conversation and enjoy this night."

Sam smiled. "You're right."

They kiss back some more until Luna stop again.

"Hang on. We can't go all the way with our _toys_." Luna grins to Sam.

Sam purred. "Oh, that's right."

Luna got out of the bed and as she reach into a draw to grab the stuff, she heard a loud banging coming outside of their bedroom door which startled her and Sam. Luna got mad as she puts on her bath robe and already knows who's banging the door...it's their daughter Suna. She loves to knock the door hard which annoyed Luna. "Suna! I told you before to not to hit the door!" As soon she opens the door, she gets knock back by a living orange smoke.

"LUNA!"

The orange smoke grabs Sam and escape as she scream and cried for Luna.

Luna groans as she got up. "SAM!" She rush out of the bedroom and follows the smoke. *gasp*. Horror. She stop by when she saw her daughter dead in her room, it looks like her life has been drain. This got Luna even more furious as she continues chasing after this thing but as soon she step outside, the smoke have already turn into a big tornado surrounding Luna's house. "SAM!" Luna gasp again when she see all sides transforming into her brother's face as he laughed demonically at her which cause her to froze in fear.

**"SHE'S MINE NOW, BITCH! AS ALWAYS!"**

"N-no."

**"YES! BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL PROPERLY TREAT HER GOOD_. REALLY_ GOOD." **

"No. No!" Luna's eyes begins to glow blue. "NO!"

*gasp*

Luna just woke from her nightmare as cold sweat drip from her face. "Another nightmare." Luna pants, but then surprised that her entire bedroom is covers in snow and ice. "What the hell happen here?"

* * *

The next morning in a nice home in Royal Woods, we see a 22 year old Lincoln wearing nothing but a light t-shirt, orange light shorts, and in barefeet is sitting on the couch drinking his orange juice while writing dialogues for an upcoming new issue of Ace Savvy. It maybe hot in the house and outside, but that won't bother him. While working, someone tip-toe and covers Lincoln's eyes.

"Guess who?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Let me guess...Luan?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Okay." Lincoln think for a sec. "Lily?"

She giggles. "Try again."

"Hmmm...is it my wife Sam?"

She removes her hands from his hands. "You guess right."

Lincoln grab Sam to bring him close as the two chuckled.

"Our daughter's birthday is coming up. You have plans?" Sam asked her husband.

"I'll ready have. I've already bought the birthday supplies and in two day, I'll set up around the house while you take her somewhere she loves until it's done."

"Sound's simple. I love it. But are you sure you're staying for her birthday this time because last year Lina stop talking to you for a month."

Lincoln sighed. "Yeah and I don't blame her."

"I know you have an outside job on protecting Royal Woods, but-not trying to be selfish...let the police handled crime this time."

"Yeah, you're right."

Sam kiss Lincoln. "Thank you."

Lina cleared he throat which got Lincoln and Sam spooked by her sudden appearance. "You're not going to "do it" here are you?"

The two blushed.

Lincoln stuttered. "What? Oh no, no, no we're not going to-"

"Yeah we're just talking that's all." Sam nervously chuckles.

Lina rolled her eyes knowing that they're lying. "I'm going over to Lois. Love you guys." She waived as she leaves the house.

"Love you sweetie." They waived goodbye.

"That was awkward."

"Yeah."

The two were silent for a second until Lincoln spoke.

"Wanna have sex?"

"At this heat? Yeah."

The two begins to make love on the couch. And without even noticing, Luna was watching the two having sex from the window as she sobbed quietly and then leaves after.

* * *

Back with Luna, she was crying in the ally way. She keeps asking herself...why did she keep torturing herself?Why can't she just move on and find someone else? But never got an answer. Then, she hears a voice. Her voice sounds just like her.

_"What's wrong, Luna? You saw your brother fucking your "girlfriend"?_

"W-who said that?"

_"A friend."_

"Friend? But I don't-"

_"Don't worry about that. Listen, Sam's kid birthday is coming up so you go buy a present for her and when the party is over, try to get close to Sam and have a nice reunion. She still have found with you back at high school after all."_

"I-I don't know..."

_"Do you want to be with Sam or not?!"_

"Yes! Yes!"

_"Good, girl. Now, go get her a present."_

"But I don't have any money."

_"Don't worry, luv. You leave that to me."_

* * *

The time is come and it's Lina's birthday, all her friends and family are celebrating Lina as she's having a swell of a time at the backyard of Lincoln's house.

"This is great! Thank you mom and dad." Lina said hugging her parents.

"Anything for our daughter." Sam smiled hugging her daughter.

Lincoln's phone ring; he check it and it's his boss from the comic book industries. "Dang it. I'm sorry I have to answer this or boss yell me. This won't take a sec." Lincoln heads back in the house to talk to his boss without the noise bothering him. "Yes boss as soon as I'm done, I'll bring it in on Monday." Lincoln hangs up.

***Door bell ring***

"Who could that be?"

Lincoln reach the door and as soon he opens it, he make the same reaction when you haven't saw someone in a very long time. His sister Luna is here and now.

Luna smiled holding a guitar that is wrapped up. "Hey, bro. Am I late to the party?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Woah! Luna has been gone for a long time, and all the sudden she shows up at Lincoln's home. What's going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see, but I want to know what you think of the of new story? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review to let me hear your thoughts and don't forgot to fav and follow for upcoming chapters. Until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

What's the biggest surprised Lincoln has ever experienced (beside his wife getting pregnant)? His own birthday party, Chandler his own arch nemesis return from the grave to seek revenge, or his older sister return from years disappearance. I think you know the answer.

"Look what I got for you your—"

Luna's words were cut short when Lincoln hugs her, she wants to hug him back take it back since she's still hurt from "event".

Lincoln Exactly said. "Luna, I can't believe it you're here! At my daughter's birthday!" Lincoln's expression change to bit sad. "I thought I never see you again after…you know."

Luna smiled. "No sweat, bro. The past is the past. And we have to move on."

Lincoln smiled. "Right."

"So, where's the birthday girl at?"

"She's at the back. I'll take you to her."

As the two walk to the backyard, the t.v. is already and is airing the news. _"Police still investigating on a strange Blizzard attack over at Royal Woods First National Bank two days ago. Surviving witness say a woman wearing a purple hoodie cause it. It's possible that she could be a Meta-Human, but heridentity still not revealed until they have new evidence."_ Katherine Mulligan reported.

* * *

"Ready, Luna?"

Luna feels a bit nervous. " Yeah, let's do this."

Lincoln nods. He step out first and called Lina.

"Yes, dad."

"I got one more surprised for you."

Lina smiled. "Really? What is it"

Lincoln turn back to the door. "You can come out now!"

Luna step out while still holding Luna's gift. This surprised everyone at the party even Lina.

"Aunt Luna!"

Lina rush to her aunt and hugs her which she hugs her back. I forgot how grown she is; since the last time she saw her was a baby. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"And I'm glad I did." Luna smiled. "Looked what I brought you."

Lina gasped and open her gift. The present revealed to be a small size Yamaha FG800 Acoustic Guitar. "Rad, Aunt Luna. Thank you." Lina thanked with smile on her face.

"Your welcome, Kid." Luna smiled.

Then, Luna noticed Sam was looking at her and which she looked back as well. The two feel awkward and since they stop speaking with each other for a long time. The silence broke when Sam said…

"Hey."

Luna responded. "Hey," Luna spoke again. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

The Awkward conversation got interrupted when Lina try out her new guitar in front of her friends and family as she sings saying "Thank you all" which every one cheered.

* * *

Later, after the party, Lincoln and Sam kiss Lina goodnight and say "Happy birthday", and tucked her in bed and fast asleep. Now, there's only three of us alone in the living room which can get more awkward, but Lincoln broke awkwardness.

"So, Luna, what you've been doing?"

"Oh, you know, I got into doing soundtracks for cartoons and video games."

"Sounds like an awesome job."

"Yeah, but not what I wanted to do." Luna said a bit upset.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry, bro. I'm still getting paid for this."

Lincoln then got a text from Commissioner Grouse.

"Commissioner wants an update. Better get over there."

"Good luck, bro."

Lincoln stop for a sec and turn to Luna. "You know…I could use Night Club for old time sake." Lincoln smiled.

Luna chuckles. "Sorry, bro. But my days of kicking superpunks are over. Good luck though."

Lincoln chuckles. "Worth a shot." He said as he leaves.

Luna and Sam are now alone together.

_"This is it, Luna. Don't fuck this up."_ The voice in her said to Luna.

Luna sighed. "Soooo…how's life?" Luna asked Sam.

Sam responds. "Pretty great. Me and the band (George, Ruth, and Chuck) perform live audience and we have made lots of money; it still hasn't been the same without you...

Luna felt bad because not only she left her family, but ditch her band mates.

"I was kidnapped by my crazed ex-boyfriend who has the power of water, but me and Husband beaten him which caused him to die..."

_"The fuck. She never mention she used to have a boyfriend"_ Luna thought.

"...and me and Lincoln are talking about having another child. Lincoln hopes It's a boy since he has a lots of plans. Mostly embarrassing things probably." Sam laughed.

Luna laughed Fakely. Hearing that they're planning to have a son get me bad vibes. "I'm sorry."

"Hm?"

"They way I've acted, I should have learn to accept that you and Lincoln are happily married, and I have to move on."

"Luna—"

"It's okay, Sam. But hey, why don't we catch up like old times. Tonight."

"Tonight? But Lina is upstairs sleeping, I can't just—"

"She's a big girl, Sam. She'll be fine and Plus it won't take long, I promised." Luna smiled.

"Well…"

Luna Exactly cut her off. "Awesome! I'm driving!" She said

holding Sam's hand and left.

_"Good work, Luna. Now to phase 2." _The voiced snickered.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Police Department, Ace just finishing telling Commissioner Grouse about the update, but so far nothing. Also, Lincoln's Ace Savvy looks the same but more high tech suit (similar to Batman's costume in Batman: Arkham Knight).

Commissions Grouse sighed. "But we still need to figure this out, Ace. A Meta-Human just pop up out of nowhere and freezing up place."

"Technically, she's only freezing on certain places like record store, karaoke bar, Lynn Sr.'s restaurant…but the bank is questionable."

"Are we dealing with another Meta-Traffing?"

"Can't be. I just down those operation months ago. But if its true, then I'm going to have a chat with two. And I know where they hangs out." Ace said. "I'll keep in touch." Ace said and jumps out of the window.

"Be careful."

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: Another chapter comes to close. Leave your thoughts on this newest chapter and don't forget to fav and follow. Until next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

We cut to a bar located at the docks for criminals or supervillains. Villains like King Rat and Professor Tokk are sharing a drink together, Mad Jack singing karaoke, and some of goons that works with Poker Face Jr. are playing pool at the table. Things are cool around with no problem or fight and stuff until...

***GLASS SMASH***

The criminals are shock to see Ace Savvy crash down and landed on the pool table.

"Alright, you bunch of z-listers! I'm looking for Firebrand! Where is he?!"

The criminals stay silent as they glared at him.

"I'm not asking you again!"

The villains continue to stay silent until Mad Jack spoken.

"We heard you. But we ain't giving him up." Mad Jack said.

Mad Jack was about to used his magic but Ace quickly throw a card to knock his hat off to lose his power, then he grapple his hat to him and stomp it.

"Big mistake." Poker Face Jr Goon #1 said.

"Get him!" The Collector shouted.

All the criminals charged forward towards Ace. But Ace isn't afraid since he have does this before and these creep never learn their lesson so he crack his necks and began fighting everyone at the bar. Ace throws every punch on these thugs while dodging their attack as he smirked. Crooks are fly like toys being thrown by an angry baby.

"Come on." Ace said.

The Collector (Ace Savvy And The Full House Gang chapter "Collect Them All" if you want to know) tries to tackle him from him behind, but Ace quick reflexes grab hold of him and toss him against a bunch of goons.

A villain name Dr. Holo. who dress in a blue and black costume, one-piece unitard with a white circle and five small silhouette men arm crossing on it jumps in and clap his hands created ten holograms of himself to surround him.

"We've play this game before, Dr. Holo." Ace switch to his detective mode in his mask and already found the real Dr. Holo as he's about to stab him from the right, he twisted his arm and headbutted him to knock him out making his holograms disappeared.

Then, Ace flipped the pool table over to the Boom Twins.

More goons thrown to the wall, and then finally he elbowed Mad Jack from behind.

This is fight is over and no sign of Firebrand. He hopes that he didn't knock him out, but thankfully he didn't because he saw Firebrand coming out of the bathroom. He has yellow and red skin, white eyes, and seems to be bald. Firebrand sees everyone in the bar on the ground unconscious and then he sees it was Ace that done this.

"You."

"Firebrand, I need to talk to you."

"I haven't done anything, Ace. I'm just here having a drink that's it."

"I'm here to talk about the Meta-Trafficking. Their back."

Hearing the words "Their back" got Firebrand chills under his skin. "Wh-what? No way. You said you shut down the operation!"

"I did. Seems to me that a few of scientists must have escape custody and now resurrecting the Meta-Trafficking. I need your help."

"No! No! I'm not going near them! Do you know what they made me do?! I used to be regular normal guy until those bastard kidnapped me and turn me into their weapon...forcing me to do horrible things to people."

"It wasn't your fault, Firebrand. They made you do this. And if we want to stop them for good this time, help me find where they located. Please."

Firebrand thinks for a sec and then respond. "Alright. I'll help you. This nightmare has to end."

"And it will." Ace said.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter to short. Next chapter I'll try to make it longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile with Luna and Sam, Sam is surprised and gazed the entire concert stage.

"Holy crap! You actually owned a concert stage?! Dude, how could you afford this?!"

Luna nervously chuckles. "I have my ways. So, what do you think?"

"Awesome, Luna! You planning to start a new band?"

"Actually, I was thinking of bringing the band back together. You know like the old days."

Sam's exciting expression change to sadness. "Get back together? I don't know Luna. You bailed on us and never return all because of Lincoln."

Luna sighed. "I know. I was way out of character and I'm truly sorry. And I want to make up the mistakes I've done in the past." Luna head over to the back of the stage and came back with two guitars. The two guitars are the same ones they use to play back at high school which surprised Sam. "My old guitar!" Luna gave her guitar to Sam as cuddle it like a baby. "I thought I never see her again. How did you manage get her back?"

"Let's just say that burglar would think twice for robbing my friend's house."

"Wait. How did you know about-

Luna quickly cut her off. "Hey, let's not worry about that. You got her back. Time to rock out just like old times."

Sam smiled. "Old times."

And thus two began playing music with their guitar together just like how they were back at high school but minus of Chuck, George, and Ruth. For funs and kicks, they pretended to have an audience as they cheered on the duo. Luna stared on the beautiful Sam with a smile and hopefully to win her love.

* * *

Back with Ace and Firebrand, they arrived on top of the Chandler Con's secret lab disguising as an bakery story. Ace turn to Firebrand and ask. "You sure they're in there?"

"The scientists usually have me tag along come here more often to watch the experiment of the new metahuman. If they're not here, then there's other five secret location all over Royal Woods."

"Let's hope we're lucky that they're here." Ace said. He grapple onto the vent gate to pull it open with his strength and went in with Firebrand following him. The two drop down from the vent and what they couldn't believe what they're seeing. They found the scientists and the test chambers of course but they found something even strange and mysterious...the entire lab is frozen. "Oh my god." Ace shocked.

Firebrand looks at one of the dead frozen scientist. "Good riddance." He said to himself.

Ace looks around the frozen place, then he sees three chamber door open. One, shattered pieces of a female body parts, and the other twos are completely empty.

"Hmm." Ace then spotted some notes on the table which are also frozen. But no worry for him, he switch to detective to analyze the paper and found something like how the chambers work, the side effects on human subjects, and three victims to be experiment. One is a fifty year old man, the second one is a young teenager girl who is now dead, and the last one is..."No. It can't be."

"What's wrong?"

Ace is in full panic mode now. "She's in danger! I got to get-

Suddenly, Ace was frozen solid by an ice beam. Fireband quickly to turn and saw it's one of the victim that has ice powers. His appearance is a solid ice and fully naked.

"Trespassing will you?"

"Listen, dude. Those scientists turn you into a monster. We're only here to stop them but I see you already have done it."

He chuckles. "Yeah, he did. And you know what, I'm glad they did this to me because I was once a nobody and with this power, I can do whatever I like! No scientists, No Superheroes, and No other Meta-humans will tell me what to do." He begins to attack using ice powers.

Fireband gasp and quickly took off in the air and doing his best avoid his ice beam. He can't keep dodging and Ace is still frozen, so he'll try to fight back without get frozen which will do lot of harm on to him, so starts throws fireball really quick on to him which damage him a but not enough to take him out.

While two still fighting, Ace's suit heat up as the ice slow melted while he struggles to break free. Lucky for him, he was trained for this when he was a kid which is pretty messed up to be trained like as a kid but I'd never question it just doing what told and it worked.

Full blaze on to the icy antagonist as it clashes with the enemy's frosted ice beam. It's been a long time he's been into a fight but not in a good way since he was the scientist's lapdog and attack the cops and Ace Savvy, and kills thousands of people which haunt him till this day. Crap. His powers is much too strong. Firebrand can't hold out much longer.

"Enjoy your freezing tomb, freak."

Ace finally breaks out and quickly throws cards on to his back and explode as the villain cried in pain. Now, this gives Firebrand a fighting chance and give everything he got as he quickly melt him into a big puddle killing him.

"We need to hurry!" Ace said as he rush off.

Firebrand confused and asked him. "Hurry? Hey wait up!" He shouted as he catches up to him.

* * *

In full speed, Ace drives his Acemobile to try to his location as fast as he could as he panics to himself with a scared look on his face. Firebrand, who is next to him, noticed something really got Ace worried. Probably forget to feed his fish or hurry to pick his kid or something. But joke a side, he never seen him like this. The two finally arrived at the destination that Ace had droves and quickly got off.

Ace gasped with widen eyes in horror. "No."

Firebrand is still confused, but then shock to see the whole house frozen meaning the third ice meta-human was here and must have attack this family. But this is not just an ordinary home, this home belong to Lincoln's home.

**To Be Contuined...**


End file.
